Leggy meets Leggings
by broken mind
Summary: Leggy ohne Hose im wilden Berlin wenn überirdische Schnurzel und tretende Irish Coffee's und Mütter dem armen Elben so richtig zusetzen
1. Montagmorgen, 8 22 Uhr

disclaimer: da iss mir wieder mal meine fantasie durchgegangen..was ein stressiger uni-tag so bewirken kann...nix iss meins...leggy gehört trotz ausbruchversuchs noch immer zu tolkien...  
  
  
Montagmorgen, 8.22 Uhr  
  
Es war ein ganz normaler Montagmorgen. Zumindest dachte ich das. Es begann wie jeden Morgen, und am Anfang sah auch alles danach aus, dass es wieder ein ganz normaler Montagmorgen in meinem langweiligen Leben werden würde...Doch dann geschah das Unverhoffte.  
  
Ich saß in meinem Lieblingscafé, eine Querstraße vom Hauptbahnhof entfernt, und wartete auf meinen Zug. Ich war viel zu früh dran, aber das passierte häufiger, denn ich mochte es, früh am Morgen noch ein Käffchen zu trinken. Und wie ich da so saß, spielte sich vor meinen Augen das Merkwürdigste ab, was ich bisher gesehen hatte.  
  
Ich hatte gerade meine Bestellung bei der netten Bedienung aufgegeben, da ertönte ein markerschütternder Schrei. Ich blickte mich sofort um, um eventuelle Erste Hilfe zu leisten, doch anstatt eines Schwerstverwundeten, hechtete ein relativ nackter Mann mit wehendem blonden Haar um die Ecke. Er trug ein grünes pulloverähnliches Oberteil, einen Lendenschurz und braune Lederstiefel. Eigentlich sehr süß, aber so ganz ohne Hose durch die Stadt zu rennen, fand ich nicht gerade passend, besonders nicht am Montagmorgen. 


	2. Montagmorgen, 8 36 Uhr

Montagmorgen, 8.36 Uhr  
  
Jetzt kam er genau auf mich zu, Augen schreckensweit aufgerissen und auch sonst ziemlich verwirrt. Mit einem katzengleichen Sprung rettete er sich hinter meinen Stuhl und dort versteckte er sich. Die Bedienung kümmerte es nicht im Geringsten, daß er da so nackig hockte, und brachte mir, ohne die Mine zu verziehen, den Kaffee. Ich machte ein Gesicht wie 3-Tage-Regenwetter, um ihr deutlich zu machen, daß er nicht zu mir gehörte. Doch sie schien es falsch zu verstehen, und fragte mich, ob ich meinem Irren auch was zu trinken kaufen will.   
Ich schaute ihn an und sah in seine blauen Augen, die so bemitleidenswert in meine zurückblickten, daß ich ihm ein Wasser bestellte. Als das kam, schlürfte er es schnell auf, ohne auch nur einen Tropfen zu verschütten.   
  
Bisher hatte er noch nicht gesprochen. Ich auch nicht, aber ich schaute ihn mir ganz genau an. Irgendwie sah er aus wie...nein, aber das konnte doch nicht sein? Doch ich war mir fast sicher, so konnte nur einer aussehen! Legolas Grünblatt, der Elb aus Tolkien's Geschichte "Der Herr der Ringe" oder aus dem gleichnamigen Film von Peter Jackson. Ich traute mich nicht zu fragen, aber er schien zu wissen, daß ich eigentlich etwas sagen wollte.   
  
"Mein Name ist Legolas Grünblatt." sagte er und stand auf, mit beiden Händen das Nötigste verbergend. Ich mußte mir mein Grinsen verkneifen, denn er sah echt zum Anbeißen aus.  
"Ich heiße Maxi Wimmer..." meinte ich, und er schaute mich erstaunt an.  
"Das ist ja ein seltsamer Name..."  
"Was ist daran seltsam...und was bitte schön ist mit Legolas Grünblatt?"  
"Das ist mein Name..."  
"Ja, ich weiß, dass das dein Name ist." grummelte ich, er ging mir ein bisschen auf den Keks. "Warum hast du keine Hose an?"  
"Ich weiß es ja auch nicht, ich bin gerade mit der Ringgemeinschaft unterwegs und da geht man einmal hintern Busch und so, da passieren gleich die merkwürdigsten Dinge."  
  
"Was denn für Dinge?" fragte ich, doch schon etwas neugierig geworden.  
"Naja...plötzlich bin ich hier...und weiß nicht mal, wo dieses Hier überhaupt ist."  
"Das ist Berlin, in Deutschland, und das liegt in Europa auf der Erde..."  
"Erde? Mittelerde?" fragte der verwirrte Elb.  
"Nein...Mittelerde existiert doch gar nicht!" Das war mir einfach so herausgerutscht. "Ich meine, es existiert nicht für uns...so wenig wie wir und unsere Erde bei euch in Mittelerde existieren."  
  
„Ausserdem ist alles, was du mit der Gemeinschaft des Ringes erlebst, auch nur eine Geschichte hier bei uns, aufgeschrieben vom weltgrößten Genie J.R.R. Tolkien. Gut, der war auch ein bissel anders...ich denke, er hielt sich ebenfalls für einen Elben oder Hobbit." Meinte ich, und dachte, dass ich es ihm jetzt ein bisschen leichter gemacht hätte, aber da hatte ich mich arg getäuscht. Er sah noch fertiger aus als zuvor.  
  
„Woher weißt du denn von uns Elben und den Hobbits?" fragte er schüchtern.  
„Naja, das ist so, ich hab das Buch gelesen und auch den Film gesehen..."  
„Film?"  
„Ja, Film..." sagte ich gereizt, da er mich nicht ausreden ließ. Da fiel mir ein, er wusste ja nicht, was ein Film überhaupt war. „Na ja, eben was so im Kino läuft, Dias oder so..."  
Er starrte mich an, als würde ich mordorianisch mit ihm reden.  
  
„Sag mal, welche Sprache sprichst du eigentlich? Ich kann dich nämlich verstehen..." fragte ich wieder.  
„Sindarin, oder Quenya, je nach dem in welchem Land ich mich befinde. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass alle Menschen diese Sprachen sprechen können."  
"Können sie auch nicht...gerade jetzt sprichst du deutsch, mit einem ziemlich starken Berliner Dialekt."  
„Was?" Nun hatte ich ihn vollends verwirrt.  
„Das kommt bestimmt daher, weil ich selbst deutsch bin, am Buch und am Film kann's ja nicht liegen, denn ich hab beides nur in Englisch..." dachte ich laut nach, und wurde die ganze Zeit von einem Paar blau-grünen Augen verfolgt.  
Als ich ihn fragte, ob er auch Englisch könnte, fing er fast an zu weinen. 


	3. Montagmorgen, 8 55 Uhr

Montagmorgen, 8.55 Uhr  
  
Der arme Kerl sah ziemlich traurig aus, da bekam ich furchtbares Mitleid und beschloss, die Uni für heute sausen zu lassen und dem blonden Elben erst mal neue Hosen zu besorgen. Außerdem hatte ich den Zug sowieso schon verpasst.  
„Komm mit." sagte ich, nahm Legolas bei der Hand und zog ihn ins H&M-Geschäft um die Ecke. Am Anfang sträubte er sich noch sehr, doch als er dann die ganzen schönen Sachen sah, bekam er ganz große Kulleraugen.  
  
Es war mir ziemlich peinlich, mit einem halbnackten Hochelben durch die Warenangebote zu tingeln, aber was sollte es?  
  
Schließlich kamen wir in der Damenabteilung an und da blieb er plötzlich stehen. Seine eh schon großen Augen wurden nun noch größer, als er eine pinkfarbene Leggings mit Glitzer entdeckte.   
„So was hat mein Vater auch..." meinte er gedankenverloren, und ich musste mir mein fieses Grinsen verkneifen, ich konnte mir König Thranduil so richtig mit pinkiger Stretchhose vorstellen.   
  
"Ich glaube, zu dir passt grün oder braun besser." meinte ich, ob der geschmacklichen Irrung des Elben etwas verwundert. Waren Elben nicht immer perfekt? Und nun das, eine totale Geschmacksverkalkung...lag wohl in den Genen, wenn der Vater schon sowas mochte.  
"Ja...aber iss ja immer alles das gleiche, ich hab wirklich immer die gleichen Sachen an. Sag mal, rieche ich schlecht?" Legolas meinte es wirklich ernst, ich sollte an ihm schnuppern.   
  
Naja, nach eingehender Schnupperuntersuchung stellte ich fest, dass der Elb nach gar nichts roch, und so sagte ich ihm, daß er nicht stinke. Tat er ja eigentlich auch nicht. Und immer noch hielt er diese pinkfarbene Leggings in der Hand.  
  
Plötzlich stand eine Verkäuferin neben uns.  
"Kann ich Ihnen helfen?" fragte sie zuvorkommend, und dann fiel ihr Blick auf Legolas und seine nicht vorhandene Hose.  
"Oh, oh...oh...darf ich ein Autogramm von Ihnen haben?" Ihre Stimme zitterte und ihre Augen kamen regelrecht herausgeschossen, als sie ihn erkannte.  
"Ich war 5mal im Kino und hab mir den Herrn der Ringe angeschaut. Sie sind mein Liebling."  
  
"Gute Frau...der Herr hier ist auf der Suche nach einer Hose und Sie bedrängen ihn wegen eines Autogramms?" ich hatte echt genug, mein Kopf drehte sich und tat höllisch weh.  
"Was ist ein Autogramm?" fragte Legolas ganz verdutzt und lächelte die Verkäuferin hilflos an.  
Die legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm und lachte. "Nein, so ein Charmeur!"  
  
"Ein Autogramm ist deine Unterschrift auf einem Stück Papier!" erklärte ich.  
"Meine Unterschrift?"  
"Dein Name!!"  
"Mein Name ist Legolas Grünblatt."  
"Ja, das wissen wir!" meinte ich entnervt und riß das Preisschild von der pinken Hose ab. Einen Stift hatte ich auch schnell gefunden und hielt ihm beides unter die Nase.  
  
"Hier, schreib deinen Namen. Du kannst doch schreiben??" fragte ich, doch etwas besorgt.  
Und promt nahm Legolas den Stift und begann, in Schönstschrift seinen vollen Namen plus Verzierungen hinzuschreiben. Der Verkäuferin gingen fast die Augen über und sie sabberte leicht. Ich drückte ihr das Stück Papier in die Hand und zog den leichtbekleideten Elben weiter, nur weg von ihr. 


	4. Montagmorgen, 9 42 Uhr

*bitte bitte, reviewt weiter, die reivews bisher haben mir einen schreibschwung gegeben.  
@ Stoffpferd: jaja, der Tanga...  
  
darauf solltet ihr euch gefasst machen:   
- Legolas im Tanga (knuddel ans Stoffelchen)  
- ein kleiner Diskurs in die Idiotie der Schwulitäten   
- und wie man Leute verwirrt  
  
  
Montagmorgen, 9.42 Uhr  
  
Endlich hatte ich es geschafft, daß sich Legolas wenigstens einen Schlüpfer anzog, doch er sah nun noch lustiger aus als zuvor. Seine Wahl war nämlich auf einen Tanga im Leopardenstil gefallen, wie schon gesagt, Elben haben nicht immer den besten Modegeschmack. Ich konnte ihn gar nicht mehr ansehen und griff blindlings nach einer blue-jeans für Herren, drängte Legolas zurück in die Kabine und hielt ihm diese Hose vor die Nase. Enttäuscht mußte ich jedoch wieder aufgeben.   
  
"Blau kommt mir nicht in die Tüte! Ich will pink!!!" heulte er wie ein kleines Kind.  
"Du benimmst dich wie ein verzogener Hobbit, du Tröte!" entgegnete ich, worauf Legolas versuchte, ein bisschen seiner Würde zurückzugewinnen.   
"Ich will eine enge Hose, Ich bin schließlich ein Elb und brauche Elastizität."  
"Haha!" machte ich. "Was du brauchst, ist etwas Geschmack. Jedenfalls brauchst du eine ordentliche Hose, und wenn du keine Jeans willst, dann hole ich dir eine Stoffhose, aber die pinkfarbene Leggings ziehst du nicht an!"  
  
Entschlossen griff ich zur nächstbesten Baggy-Pants in flaschengrün, die etwas enger und kleiner war, und diesmal nahm der Elb ohne zu murren, was ich ihm da hinhielt. Und wirklich, er sah aus wie ein richtiger Mann in dieser Hose.  
  
Anscheinend war mein Lächeln sehr auffällig, denn Legolas fragte mich nach dem Grund.  
"Ach weißt du, im Film sahst du immer etwas schwul aus, in deinen engen Strumpfhosen und mit den langen feinen blonden Haaren auf deinem Kopf..."  
"Was bitte ist schwul?" Legolas schaute mich aus seinen blauen Augen an, wußte er wirklich nicht, was schwul bedeutete? Und wie er das Wort aussprach...einfach zum Schießen.  
  
"Also, schwul ist man, wenn man auf Männer steht, anstatt auf Frauen. Aragorn zum Beispiel, ich glaub, der ist bi, der mag ja Arwen, ist aber von Frodo sehr angetan. Und du...ja...du kommst immer ein bisschen schwul rüber, denn du und der Zwerg, ihr fahrt ja völlig aufeinander ab."  
  
Legolas dachte nach, ziemlich lange sogar und fing dann völlig unvermittelt an zu reden. "Hum...aber ich mag den Zwerg doch gar nicht. Naja, irgendwie doch..." und so verlor er sich in endlosen ausschweifenden Reden über den glorreichen Zwerg und seine Macken. Ich zerrte ihn derweil durch den Laden, er hatte die Hose ja noch an, ließ die abscannen und bezahlte die paar Euro für ihn. Ich konnte mir schon denken, daß er ja gar kein Geld mit sich herumtrug. Ich hatte auch noch nie Geld in Mittelerde gesehen...  
  
Endlich draußen, dachte ich und auch der Elb schien aufzuatmen. Ich ließ endlich seine Hand los und schaute mich erstmal um. Hier am Ostbahnhof war jetzt schon viel los, und irgendwie dachte ich mir, ich müßte den Elben aus dem größten Ärger heraushalten. Also gut, dann auf zu mir nach Hause. Ob meine Mutter in Ohnmacht fallen würde? Nein, sie würde kochen, sie würde in die Küche stürzen und einen riesengroßen Berg Essbares auftischen und Legolas würde essen müssen, Elb oder nicht. Aber dieser Gefahr würde ich ihn aussetzen müssen, das war ja noch das kleinere Übel.  
  
Aber wie sollten wir hier erstmal wegkommen? Ich würde garantiert nicht mit der S-Bahn nach Köpenick fahren, da kannten mich zu viele und außerdem war auf der Hauptstraße und vor dem Forum bestimmt schon die Hölle los, also auf zur U-Bahn. Die zwei Stationen mit der S-Bahn würden schon keinen allzugroßen Wiedererkennungseffekt auslösen, darum griff ich nach Rucksack und Elb und auf gings zum Alexanderplatz.  
  
Da hatte ich mir was tolles aufgehalst. Bei dem Versuch, den Elben auf die Rolltreppe zu bekommen brach ich mir zwei Fingernägel ab und ihm riß ich ein schönes Büschel blonder Haare aus. Das war ja schlimmer als mit meinem Schißhasen von Hund. Hinein in die nächstbeste Bahn, mit einem kräftigen Schubs ging das auch. Ich setzte ihn auf eine Bank und stellte mich davor, da er immer wieder vor lauter Angst versuchte, gegen die Scheiben zu springen. Die Leute starrten ihn an, und ich wollte nur noch in ein Mauseloch entschwinden.  
  
*to come: lustig ist das U-Bahn fahren und wie meine Mutter den Elben zum Naschen brachte...*  
  
please read and review 


	5. Montagmorgen, 9 59 Uhr

ok...ich gebs zu, in diesem Kapitel gibt es nicht alles, was ich versprochen hatte, daf 


	6. Montagmorgen, 10 41 Uhr

Montagmorgen, 10.41 Uhr  
  
Meiner Mutter standen die Haare zu Berge, als ich das Haus betrat. Mein Hund hatte anscheinend zu viel vom Glanzshampoo benutzt, denn plötzlich hatte er so viele Haare wie noch nie verloren. Da mein geliebtes weißes Wollkneuel lieber drinnen als draußen war, waren natürlich auch die Haare im Haus. Und es sah aus wie eine haarige Winterlandschaft.  
  
"Hier kommt keiner rein, bis ich es nicht alles ordentlich aufgefegt habe. Fahrt doch ein bisschen zu Ike raus." meinte meine Mutter und schubste mich zur Türe hinaus. Ok, dachte ich mir, Legolas war ja noch im Auto, er bekam den Gurt nicht auf. So konnte ich gemütlich wieder einsteigen. "Sag mal, hast du Lust auf Irish Coffee?" Legolas starrte mich entgeistert an. "Was ist das?" und dann, "Kann man das essen?"  
  
Ich mußte schlucken, dieser Elb wollte meinen Irish Coffee essen. Ein bisschen war ich grummelig, aber nicht lange, der Gedanke an Irish Coffee machte mich wieder heiter. Legolas wunderte sich, aber ich wollte ihn ja ein bisschen überraschen.  
  
Im Stall angekommen, nahm ich ihn wieder an der Hand und zerrte ihn hinüber zu den Koppeln. Dort fing gleich alles an zu wiehern und an Legolas' Gesicht erkannte ich, daß er auch am liebsten mitgewiehert hätte. Ich wußte, daß Elben total fanatisch auf Pferde reagieren, aber Legolas hier tickte völlig aus. Er riß sich los und war mit einem Satz über die Umzäunung der Koppel gesprungen. Er hechtete auf das kleine schwarze Pferd zu und jodelte fröhlich. Ike legte schon die Ohren an. (Übrigens, Irish Coffee ist der Name meines Pferdes, jaja, die Schleichwerbung.)  
  
Und ehe ich mich's versah, lag Legolas auf dem Rücken, in der tiefsten Matschpfütze auf der ganzen Koppel. Ike sah unschuldig wie immer aus und schnupperte nun freundlich an dem auf dem Boden herumliegenden Elben. Er probierte die feinen Haare, bekam aber eins in die Nüstern und schnaubte erbost. Ich konnte nur noch rennen und Legolas aus der Pfütze zerren, sonst hätte Ike ihn bestimmt noch getreten. Dieses Pferd hat keine Manieren, aber weil es so klein ist, nur 150 cm (nicht lachen) muß es sich gegenüber Größeren immer behaupten. Und Legolas war für ihn bestimmt so eine Art außerirdische Bedrohung gewesen.  
  
Der Elb jedenfalls fing furchtbar an zu weinen und schniefte ganz aufgeregt. "Hier klappt ja gar nichts mehr." "Was ist denn?" fragte ich besorgt. Der Elb sah mich an. "Es ist.es ist nur.hier in dieser merkwürdigen Welt klappt gar nichts. Zuhaus im Düsterwald lieben mich alle Pferde und dieses Monster da tritt mich."  
  
"Jetzt hör mal, das ist kein Monster, das ist mein Pferd, mein eigenes. War sehr teuer, und ist echt klasse, klar?"  
  
Ich redete mich wie immer in Rage, wenn jemand schlecht von meinem Pferd sprach. Irish Coffee konnte ja nichts für seine Kleinheit und auch nichts für seinen Namen. "Er mag halt keine Männer!" grummelte ich, doch Legolas gab sich mit dieser Antwort nicht zufrieden. Er fischte auf meiner Manteltasche den Schal heraus und schnaubte hinein. Dann fuhr er sich damit übers Gesicht. Ich konnte nicht anders, ein leises "Igitt" entschlüpfte meinem Mund, doch Legolas ließ sich nicht beeindrucken.  
  
"Elben und Pferde, daß ist wie Zwerge und Kleinsein. Oder Hobbits und Fresssucht." Apropos Fressucht. "Magst du zum Lunch bei uns bleiben?"  
  
"Was ist ein Lunch?" "Mittagessen." "Habt ihr auch Lembas?"  
  
"Nein, aber Pumpernickel.aber heut gibt es Süß-Saure Eier."  
  
Der angeekelte Gesichtsausdruck blieb und ließ Legolas aussehen wie den Bluna-Mann nach zuviel Bluna Zitrone. "Süß-Sauer?" würgte er hervor. "Geht das überhaupt?"  
  
"Du wirst schon sehen." Oh ja.er sollte es wirklich sehen.  
  
*to come: ok, ich weiß, ich bin schlecht. ich lass euch hier hängen, obwohl ich euch seit 2 chaps verspreche, daß Legolas mit meiner Mutter in der Küche steht. aber im nächsten chap passierts auf jeden Fall!!! Versprochen.  
  
danke all den süßen reviewern, macht bitte bitte bitte weiter!!! 


	7. Montagmorgen, 12 07 Uhr

*als verschämte anmerkung nebenher, die duschszene entsprang nicht meinem hirn...sondern der anderen hälfte meiner gespaltenen persönlichkeit, sie ist die männerfresserin hier...  
und wiedermal auf ein neues vertrösten. im nächsten kapitel kommt das kochduell ganz bestimmt!!!!!  
  
  
Montagmorgen, 12.07 Uhr  
  
Ohne Umschweife kam meine Mutter zur Sache.   
"Schuhe aus und Hände waschen. Dann raus aus dem Drecksfummel und hinein in meine Jogginghose!" Dreck konnte sie gar nicht leiden! Und schon gar keinen Pferdedreck. Egal, wie her sie das kleine Pferdchen liebte, Dreck blieb Dreck und hatte gefälligst vor der Haustüre abgeputzt zu werden.  
  
"Und nun will er mitessen? Naja, genug ist ja da...aber du weißt, wie das zugeht, wenn es Süß-Saure Eier gibt..."  
Oh ja, das wußte ich...Schlacht des Kartoffelbreis und Kampf der braunen Soße. Doch Legolas mußte was anständiges essen, dauernd nur Lembas-Brot, das konnte doch nicht gesund sein. Gut, ich weiß vielleicht nicht, wieviele KiloJoule oder KiloKalorien in einem Teller Süß-Saure-Eier stecken, aber der Elb könnte ruhig etwas mehr auf den Knochen vertragen.  
  
Meine Mutter war doch ziemlich erstaunt, als der Elb sich vor ihr verbeugte, und seine langen blonden Haare unseren gefließten Küchenboden wischten. 'So ein Kavalier...' dachte sie und lächelte.  
"Mutti..." grummelte ich. "Wir wollen essen!"  
"Ach was, wollt ihr das?" grinste sie, "Dann aber erst waschi-waschi machen."  
  
Ich geleitete Legolas ins Badezimmer und holte zwei Handtücher.  
"Was ist das?" fragte er mich mit großen Augen.  
"Handtücher, zum Abtrocknen."  
"Warum?"  
"Eben drum!" murrte ich, langsam wurde es mir zuviel. "Warum haben die nicht Haldir geschickt!" dachte ich und seufzte. Haldir war cool und locker, Legolas hingegen eine kleine Memme.  
  
"Du gehst jetzt in die Dusche rein und wäschst dich, klar?" Ich schob ihn unter die Dusche, mitsamt Anziehsachen und drehte den Wasserhahn auf.  
Mit einem sehr lauten und hohem Kreischen drängelte sich der Elb aus der engen Duschkabine und flüchtete sich auf den Toilettendeckel.  
"Das Wasser kommt aus einem seltsamen Fluss hier bei euch!" flüsterte er und starrte auf den Duschkopf mitsamt Schlauch.  
  
"Hum..." machte ich. "Na und? Das ist eben nur ein klitzekleiner Fluß, und das Wasser kommt hier eben raus." So sehr überzeugt war er nicht, aber ich hatte Hunger und zerrte ihn wieder in die Dusche. Er plemperte und spritzte, mehr aus Angst als vor lauter Freude und somit war ich völlig durchnässt, als Legolas endlich sauber war.  
  
Toll, die Sauerei im Bad durfte ich nachher wieder wegmachen...  
"Es gibt Essen..." flötete meine Mutter in ihrer lieblichsten Engelsstimme. Wenn sie mal zu mir so sein würde...dachte ich und überlegte schon, diesen Tag aus meinem Gedächtniskalender zu streichen.   
"Gleich!" brüllte ich zurück und rubbelte den zitternden Elben mit einem Handtuch ab. Die Haare band ich ihm zurück und lief flink ins Schlafzimmer, um ihm neue Klamotten zu holen.   
  
Meine Mutter hatte ihre Drohung wahrgemacht, der lilafarbene Jogginganzug aus Nylon lag schon bereit, zusammen mit einem paar gelber Socken und einer grünen Unterhose. Na gut, ich wußte, daß Legolas an einer Art Geschmacksverkalkung der Superlative litt, wenn es um Farben und Formen ging, aber bei diesem hirnverbrannten Outfit war ich mir selbst nicht mehr so sicher.  
  
Doch ohne zu zögern oder sich zu zieren, zog er alle, wirklich alle (ja, ALLE) nassen Sachen aus und schlüpfte in die grüne Unterhose. Die kam mir sehr bekannt vor, war es nicht eine meiner alten? Nun gut, dann trug Legolas jetzt eben einen Damenschlüpfer, ohne seitlichen Eingriffschlitz, aber im klassischen Baumwollfeinripp.  
  
Er zeigte gar keine Scham, so kannte ich ihn ja gar nicht. Ihn kümmerte auch gar nicht mein so offensichtliches Starren, er war so damit beschäftigt, die leuchtenden und glitzernden Farben der Jogginghose zu bewundern, es fiel ihm gar nicht auf. Ich mußte mich echt zusammenreißen, um nicht über ihn herzufallen...denn er war sehr gut gebaut...einige meiner Freunde hätten gesagt, er wäre gut bestückt. Als wenn ich auf sowas achten würde...  
  
"ESSEN!" brüllte nun meine Mutter aus vollem Halse und Legolas sprang verschreckt auf, blickte mir direkt in die Augen und ich errötete. Ich weiß nicht, ob er ahnte, wo ich ihm hingeschaut hatte, jedenfalls ließ er sich nichts anmerken.  
"ESSEN!" Die Stimme meiner Mutter wurde immer schriller, der Wandspiegel im Bad vibrierte schon ziemlich stark. Entschuldigend lächelte ich den Elben an.   
"Das ist die Akustik...unser Haus wäre hervorragend für ein Orchester."  
  
"ESSEN!" kreischte die Stimme meiner Mutter wie eine rostige Kreissäge in unseren Ohren und der Spiegel hielt nicht länger aus. Mit einem empörten 'Ritsch' zog sich ein Riß von links nach rechts, und ein weitere von rechts nach links und von unten nach oben und von oben nach unten und auch einer, der aussah wie betrunken, denn er konnte sich nicht entscheiden, in welche Richtung er den Spiegel durchfahren wollte. Jedenfalls entschloss er sich ziemlich schnell, einfach nur wild hindurchzufahren und das brachte den Spiegel dazu, in viele kleine Scherben zu zerspringen und auf dem Boden ein wunderschönes, wenn auch überhaupt nicht geordnetes Mosaik zu bilden.  
  
Und bevor meine Mutter zum nächsten Schrei in der nächstgrausameren Tonlage ausholte, standen Legolas und ich, er angsterfüllt und ich über beide Ohren grinsend, vor ihr.  
  
  
*jetzt endlich gehts ans essen und es folgt das heißersehnte Kochduell!!! 


	8. Montagmittag, 13 34 Uhr

*du liebe güte, beim 7.ten chapter schon 19 reviews...das gibt auftrieb...warum kann das nicht bei allen meiner stories so sein??? oder mögt ihr nur lustige stories...ich hoffe ja nicht. aber ich liebe euch alle, die ihr meine stories liebt :-D knutsch!*  
  
*also dieses chap ist wieder mal nach dem motto: alles kommt und immer wieder anders. ich hatte euch ein kochduell versprochen und fast hats auch geklappt, aber eine neue idee hat sich eingeschlichen, ich hoff ihr reißt mir nicht den kopf ab, das kochduell oder besser backduell kommt im next chap. versprochen...*  
  
  
  
Montagmittag, 13.34  
  
"Gut..." meinte meine Mutter mit einem fiesen Grinsen. "Papa kommt nicht, der hat sich in der Garage eingeschlossen...du weißt ja wie er zu Besuch ist..."  
"Ja, Mama..." sagte ich und dachte daran, wie mein Vater den Schlüssel immer wieder herumzudrehen versuchte, obwohl die Tür schon mehr als zugeschlossen war. Er hatte sich bestimmt mit Säge und Bohrmaschine in der hinterletzten Ecke verschanzt, um dann mit Getöse an irgendwelchen Schränken und Latten herumzufuhrwerkeln. Er war nämlich begeisterter Hobbytischler. Er beherrschte diese Sportart zwar überhaupt nicht, aber ich konnte mir denken, was er sich sagte: "Besser als ein Elb bin ich allemal!" Nun würde er verzweifelt in der Garage sitzen und darauf warten, dass Legolas dorthin kommen würde, damit mein Daddy loslegen könnte.  
  
Vielleicht würde ich die beiden ja wirklich dort zusammensperren, es wäre schon lustig, den total veränstigten Elben vor meinem säge-schwindenden Vater davonrennen zu sehen. Nun gut, unsere Garage bot keinerlei Versteckmöglichkeiten, außer eventuell unter dem Auto oder im Hasenkäfig, aber da würde wahrscheinlich das Kampfkaninchen streiken.   
  
Ist ja auch Nebensache...tat ich diese Gedanken ab und wandte mich wieder der Aufgabe zu, Legolas das Essen mit Messer und Gabel beizubringen. Oder besser, Messer und Löffel...  
  
Wir saßen in der Zwischenzeit nämlich schon am Tisch und schlugen zu. Die braune Soße bestehend aus Senf und anderen mysteriösen Zutaten, die ich mir nie merken kann und auch gar nicht merken will, spritzte umher, an die gelbe Tapete und an die Fenster, wo mein Hund schon fleißig von außen gegenschlabberte.  
  
Ach ja, dachte ich wieder, meinen Hund müßte Legolas auch noch kennenlernen. Aber nicht, daß er ihn mit den bösartigen Wargs aus dem Film Teil 2 verwechselte und ihn mit Pfeil und Bogen bedrohte. Bisher hatte der Elb ja nur die Berge von weißen Haaren gesehen.  
  
Auf jeden Fall machte sich eine wunderschöne Form von sinnlosen Entsetzens auf Legolas' schönem Gesicht breit und er hielt das Besteck wie eine Krankheit von sich weg.   
"Damit mußt du essen..." bemerkte meine Mutter und fing an, endlos über Tischmanieren zu nörgeln. Von wegen, sie hing wie eine Süchtige mit der Nase in der Soße und hielt das Besteck wie ein Kleinkind, und führte auch nicht den Löffel zum Mund, sondern tunkte den Kopf in den Inhalt des Tellers.   
  
Als sie ihren Vortrag beendet hatte, gab sie sich wieder völlig dem Plantschen und Manschen in der Kartoffelbrei-Pampe hin und vergaß alles um sich herum. Nun hatte ich Zeit, Legolas das Essen zuzuführen. Da er sich strikt weigerte, den Schlabberpamps zu essen, dachte ich schon daran, ihm einen zugang zu legen und das ganze dann intravenös in seinen Elbenkörper zu jagen, aber als ich so seinen Arm sah, entdeckte ich leider nicht einmla so etwas wie Venen.   
  
Und wie bitte schon stellten sich die Elben eine Bluttransfusion vor? Die Ärzte von ER (Emergency Room oder auch Enthusiastische Rollmöpse oder Möchtegern-Organschnippler - aber das wäre dann ja MO...) würden sich weigern, ihn zu behandeln, zumindest deshalb, da er ja nichtmal eine irgendwie gängige Krankenversicherung hatte.  
  
Doch zu meiner Überraschung fing er an, selbst in dem Essen herumzustochern und kostete sogar. Sein Gesicht durchlief alle Stufen und Vorstufen einer Lebensmittelvergiftungsverfärbung, aber er blieb sitzen und kostete nocheinmal. Diesmal rollten seine Augen hin und her, und trotzdem, irgendwie schien es ihm zu schmecken.  
  
"Das ist ja besser als Lembas..." meinte er und ich lachte.  
"Weißt du, ein kleiner Bissen..." fing er an, doch ich ließ ihn nicht ausreden.  
"...füllt den Magen eines erwachsenen Mannes..."  
"Woher weißt du das? Kennt ihr hier auch Lembas?" fragte er, schon wieder völlig verwirrt.  
  
Ich wollte schon losreden, wie das im Film war, aber für ihn war das ja Realität. Was sollte ich tun?   
"Ja, Lembas hab ich auch schon gegessen."  
"Hast du welches hier?"  
"Nein..." sagte ich, da unterbrach mich meine Mutter.  
  
"Ja, wir können ja Waffeln backen, oder Schnurzel oder was auch immer...vielleicht kann dein neuer Freund uns zeigen, wie das mit dem Leimbeutel geht!" meinte sie und grinste. Sie war frisch auf der Kartoffelbreipackung aufgetaucht und kratzte sich die letzten Reste von den Augen.   
  
Legolas schaute skeptisch. "Backen? Männer und backen?" Er schnaubte verächtlich durch die Nase.  
Meine Mutter und ich warfen uns wissende Blicke zu. "Typisch Mann..." entfuhr es mir und dann kam mir eine brilliante Idee. Nun gut, brilliant...wer weiß das schon, aber auf jeden Fall war es eine Idee, die mir und meiner Mutter viel Spaß machen sollte.  
  
  
*legolas und mehl oder wie meine mutter versucht, einem elben beizubringen, daß man ohne eier keine schnurzel machen kann!* 


	9. Montagnachmittag, 14 55 Uhr

Montagnachmittag, 14.55 Uhr  
  
Das Schlachtfeld war eröffnet. Überall flog Mehl herum und ich duckte mich vor wild herumgeschossenen Teigkügelchen. Legolas war ziemlich begabt, doch leider sahen seine Schnurzel nicht nach Schnurzeln aus, sondern wie ein Lembas-Brot. [Anmerkung der Autorin: Schnurzel sind die Wimmer'sche ‚Abart' von Quarkkeulchen - und auch viel leckerer!!!]  
  
Alles, was er fabrizierte, war viereckig und hatte eine Unterteilung in der Mitte. Eben Lembas-Brot, typisch elbisch und eckig.   
Er versuchte auch, die Schnurzel, obwohl sie schon im heißen Fett schwammen, noch eckig zu machen, wobei er sich gehörig die Finger verbrannte.   
  
Meine Mutter versuchte immer noch, ihn davon abzubringen, hatte allerdings nur halbwegs Erfolg. Am Ende hatten wir ein paar eckige Schnurzel und Legolas hatte verbrannte Finger. Selbst Schuld.  
  
Sagte auch mein Papa, als er endlich wieder reinkam. "Selbst Schuld!"  
Nun gut, man verstand nicht viel, denn er nuschelte, wie immer, wenn er eigentlich wußte, daß er nichts zum Thema beitragen konnte. Meine Mutter ging zu ihm hinüber und steckte ihm einen Schnurzel in den Mund, und sofort war er wieder ruhig.  
  
"Lego!" sagte meine Mutter.  
"Mama, er heißt nicht Lego. Er heißt Legolas!" fuhr ich ihr ins Wort, doch sie bemerkte es gar nicht.  
"Lego..." begann sie wieder und der Elb reagierte. "Wir müssen die Schurzel noch in Zucker wenden."  
"Zucker?"  
  
"Ja..." versuchte ich wieder genervt zu erklären, aber meine Mutter war schneller.  
"Das ist so süßes weißes Pulver, schmeckt sehr gut und macht Löcher in die Zähne."  
Legolas war begeistert. Ich weniger. Ich überließ ihn seinem Schicksal mit meiner Mutter und verdrückte mich in mein Zimmer.  
  
Unten hörte ich Lachen und Witzeln, doch das kratzte mich gerade überhaupt nicht. Ich war so was von sauer auf meine Mutter. Ich hatte Legolas gefunden...  
Oder etwa nicht? GRRRRR!  
  
Plötzlich klopfte es und ein blonder Kopf wurde durch die sich öffnende Tür gestreckt. Es war der Elb.  
"Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" fragte er ganz schuldbewußt.  
"Klar, warum auch nicht. Ich wollte bloß ein bisschen DVD gucken." sagte ich schnell und bot dem Elben den Platz neben mir an. Legolas setzte sich sofort.  
  
"Was ist DVD?" fragte er und ich kontne ihm gar nicht mehr böse sein.  
"Digital Versatile Disc...oder ein Film auf einer CD." meinte ich und sagte gleich noch: "Eine CD ist wie ein Buch, man muß nur nicht selbst umblättern."  
Von seiten des Elben kam ein "Ahhh" und ich fragte ihn, was wir sehen wollten.  
  
Er hatte keine Meinung, darum beschloß ich, ihm Herr der Ringe vorzupielen.  
Schon bei den ersten Sequenzen des Films war der Ausdruck des Erstaunens auf Legolas' Gesicht nicht mehr zu übersehen.  
  
"Wie kannst du das wissen?" hauchte er, "Das kann doch gar keiner wissen. Und das da ist gerade erst passiert." Er war einem Nervenzusammenbruch nahe.  
"Ganz ruhig." machte ich und drückte auf Pause.  
"Das ist Aragorn, und da ist Boromir...Aber der war doch tot, wir haben ihn selbst sterben sehen."  
  
"Ja ich weiß, aber das hier ist der Film über eure Reise. Ich werde es dir jetzt nicht weiterzeigen, denn du mußt selbst das Ende der Reise erleben."  
Legolas verstand. "Aber das hab ich alles schon erlebt...ab wann fängt dann das Unbekannte an?"  
"Nachdem die kleinen Hobbits entführt wurden. Das ist hier als Film der zweite Teil...den zeige ich dir nicht!" sagte ich mit einer Bestimmtheit, die ich mir gar nicht zugetraut hatte.  
  
Legolas blickte mich mit seinen blauen Glubschäuglein an und ich wurde weich.  
"Na gut, aber nur bis ihr nach Lothlórien geht..." sagte ich und dachte heimlich: "Aber nur, weil da Haldir kommt, hehe!"  
  
  
*gg* Ja ich weiß, schon wieder lasse ich euch hängen. Aber meine Finger weigern sich, weiterzuschreiben. Doch nicht den Kopf hängenlassen, diese Woche gibts noch ein weiteres Chap...versprochen!!! 


	10. Montagnachmittag, 16 33 Uhr

*sorry!! Tut mir leid, dass ihr so lang warten musstet, aber hier endlich das neue chapter. Legolas mal anders...er kann auch ernst sein - wir aber nicht...  
Montagnachmittag, 16.33 Uhr  
  
Legolas hatte fast viereckige Augen, als der Film endlich zuende war. Wir hatten doch weitergeschaut, als ich eigentlich beabsichtigt hatte. Doch Legolas hatte gebettelt und gefleht, das Ende noch zu sehen und so ließ ich ihn gewähren. Als Boromir starb, fiel der Elb auf den Boden und heulte.   
  
"Na, na....das ist doch bloß ein Film..." meinte ich und versuchte ihn zu trösten. Doch es half alles nichts. Der grünlich-gelbe Schnodder lief ihm haltlos aus der Nase und ich hatte nicht einmal ein Taschentuch. Doch Legolas störte das nicht, er nahm auch meinen Pullover.  
  
"Aber die sind immer alle so gemein zu mir! Essen mir immer alles weg und machen sich über mich lustig! Vor allem wegen der Haare. Aber ich bin eben so, ich pflege meine Haare nunmal, nicht so wie Aragorn oder Boromir. Eigentlich alle dort sind verlaust und haben fettige Kopfhaut."   
  
Er schnodderte schon wieder auf meinen Pullover. Inzwischen hatte sich dort schon ein schönes Muster gebildet, grün und gelb und in allen Größen und Formen. Ich würde ihn zur Reinigung bringen müssen, so richtig das Vollprogramm mit Waschbenzin und Soda.  
  
Ich konnte ihm nicht mal böse sein. "Ich weiß, ich weiß, es ist schon schwer, mit so 8 Volltrotteln durch die schönen Lande von Mittelerde zu streifen und immer für Ordnung sorgen zu müssen."  
  
Legolas schaute mich an aus kullerrunden blauen Augen.   
"Ja, hast schon richtig gehört. Du bist wichtig für die Gemeinschaft des Ringes."  
"Der einzige, der einigermaßen nett zu mir war, ist Haldir. Naja, er war auch nicht nett, aber hat mich wenigstens verstanden und wollte die blöde Gemeinschaft nicht durchlassen. Doch Aragorn hat ihn so lange bequatscht, daß er schließlich nachgegeben hat."  
  
"Ja..." meinte ich und hechelte der Vorstellung von Haldir hinterher. Legolas bemerkte meinen benebelten Blick und fragte mich ganz erstaunt. "Magst du ihn?"  
"Mögen?" Sollte das ein Scherz sein? Dieser Mann war ein Gott, ein Elb so voll mit...naja...Feromonen und Serotonen, daß mein Adrenalin und Hämoglobin völlig verrückt spielten. Außerdem sah er wesentlich besser in Leggings aus als Legolas. Der hatte meiner Meinung nach leider ein bisschen zu dünne Beine.  
  
"Jaja...doch schon etwas...Wie ist er denn so?"  
"Haldir?" Legolas überlegte kurz. "Naja...er ist eben Haldir...etwas merkwürdig, aber trotzdem relativ nett. Was soll ich groß sagen, ich bin doch ein männlicher Elb...ich kann ihn nicht einschätzen. Aber wenn ich zurück in Mittelerde bin, frage ich Galadriel..."  
  
"Das ist doch ein Vorschlag!" Da sah ich, wie der Elb ein bisschen traurig wurde und ich wußte genau, warum.   
„Wir kriegen dich schon zurück in deine Welt. Ich hab bisher immer alles hinbekommen, irgendwie zumindest..."  
  
„Danke..." flüsterte er und ich konnte nicht anders als zu ihm rüberzurutschen und ihn in den Arm zu nehmen. Am Anfang war er etwas überrascht, aber er ließ es sich gefallen.   
„Hat Haldir eigentlich eine Freundin?" Diese Frage konnte ich mir nicht verkneifen.  
„Eine Freundin?" fragte Legolas zurück. Er zuckte merklich zurück. Eine dumme Eingebung meinerseits, doch hatte ich ihm Hoffnungen gemacht? Nun ja, er würde vielleicht in der Familie bleiben, meine Mutter hält sich gern Hauselben, aber ich hätte Haldir doch wesentlich lieber.  
  
Ich ließ es bei dieser Frage, denn der Elb sah ziemlich verwirrt aus. Und ich konnte es ihm noch nicht einmal verdenken. Schließlich hatte der Arme heut an diesem einen Tag alles erlebt, was ein normaler Mensch in einem ganzen Leben erlebt.  
*to come: erst mal noch mal entschuldigung für die lange wartezeit auf dieses neue chapter. Aber wenn urlaub und uni-stress und arbeitsstress zusammentreffen, dann ist polen offen, wie der deutsche so zu sagen pflegt. Aber hier ist es ja.  
Was nun noch kommt - bald ist schluss mit dieser story, ich wollte es eigentlich nur ein Kapitel lang machen und wozu habt ihr mich getrieben?  
Es fehlt also nur noch der Schluss. Und da werden ich und auch der rest meiner mir angestammten Familie noch einmal richtig die Sau rauslassen, auf Kosten des armen Elben natürlich. Und keine panik. Ich geb ihn dann auch gleich zurück. Mittelerde kann auf den armen nicht verzichten. 


	11. Montagabend, 19 01 Uhr

Montagabend, 19.01 Uhr  
  
"Es gibt Abendbrot!" schrie meine Mutter von unten herauf. Legolas zuckte nicht mal mehr zusammen, als ihre kreissägen-kreischige Stimme nach oben drang. Er setzte sich aufrecht hin und blickte mich an.  
"Ach, Lego, jetzt lass mal den Kopf nicht hängen. Ich zerbrech mir hier schon die ganze Zeit den Kopf, wie ich dich zurückbefördern kann. Wir finden einen Weg." versuchte ich ihn aufzumuntern, aber leider gelang es mir überhaupt gar nicht.  
  
Ich nahm ihn bei der Hand und zog ihn aus meinem Zimmer und die schmale Treppe hinunter. Unten erwartete uns schon mein Wauzel, der wie immer etwas grummelig drauf war, und Legolas in den Hintern zwickte. Doch auch das störte den Elben nicht mehr.   
  
Barny wunderte sich und zog dann beleidigt Leine. Der arme Hund, er wußte ja auch nicht, wie ihm geschah. Von hinten wirkte er wie ein Karnickel, das sich die Ohren verbrüht hatte, sie hinten lustlos an den Seiten herunter. Da war nichts mehr vom stolzen Schäferhund zu sehen, litt mein Hund etwa und depressiven Psychosen? Wäre ja nichts neues.  
  
Legolas jedenfalls kümmerte sich um gar nichts mehr. Ihm war, auf gut Deutsch, alles scheiß-egal geworden.  
Meine Mutter natürlich verstand wieder alles falsch. Sie grinste ihn wissend an und sagte doch tatsächlich folgendes: "Als kleines Sexobjekt läßt es sich doch bestimmt ganz gut leben, es gibt weitaus Schlimmeres." Sie dachte, daß ich ihm irgendwie zunahegetreten sei, und dass er deshalb so traurig dreinschaute.  
  
"Mutti!" nörgelte ich. "Es ist etwas ganz anderes. Er hat Heimweh!"  
"Na was schaut ihr denn dann sonen Film? Ist doch klar, dass er wieder zurück will."  
"Ja und? Ich überleg ja gerad schon verzweifelt, wie ich das bewerkstelligen könnte. Auf jeden Fall ist er traurig und das nicht wegen dem, was du schon wieder denkst."  
  
Meine Mutter schaute uns beide prüfend an und zog dann eine Schippe. "Muss er denn wirklich wieder weg? Ich hatte mich gerade an ihn gewöhnt."  
"Ich weiß, ich mich auch...Aber du gewöhnst dich an alles schnell...besonders wenn es neue Freunde sind, jedenfalls was die männlichen Vertreter angeht."   
  
Jetzt musste sie schlucken und den Mund schließen. Doch dieser Zustand hielt nicht lang an. "Ach was, Schwamm drüber! Es gibt jetzt Essen und danach sieht alles wieder ganz anders aus."  
"Ja, Mama." sagte ich und mußte hämisch grinsen. "Bei dir regelt sich immer alles durchs Essen. Ich bin ja da das beste Beispiel!" [Anmerkung der Autorin: ich bin nich dick!!!]  
  
"Wo ist das Essen!" polterte plötzlich eine tiefe Stimme durch die Küche. Es war mein Vater, der auch wieder mal aufgetaucht war. Naja, Essen ist ja auch eine verlockende Sportart. "Ist der denn auch noch hier?" wunderte er sich nun über den Elben, der total bedrückt in der Ecke stand.  
"Junge, mahcs dir gemütlich, aber Finger weg von meinem Bier und der Salami!"  
  
jetzt wurde Legolas wieder etwas wacher. Seine blauen Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen und er meinte ganz cool: "Es gibt nur eins, das ich noch mehr hasse, als 'Junge' genannt zu werden. Und das sind Ihre grottenschlechten Holzarbeiten!"   
  
Meinem Vater blieb die Luft weg. Sein Blick wanderte zwischen mir und dem Elben hin und her. Dann drehte er sich um und raste zum Tisch, wo er sich hinsetzte und das Bier in einem Zug austrank. Alles, was wir dann noch hörten, war ein lauter Rülpser und ein unterdrücktes Husten.  
  
"Nichts gegen die Holzarbeiten meines Daddys!" fuhr ich Legolas an und zog nun ebenfalls eine Schippe. "Ach nicht doch..." meinte ich nun, als der Elb anfing zu weinen. "Wir kriegen das wieder hin, ich versprechs!"  
  
*to come: das nun wirklich allerletzte Kapitel. werde ich es schaffen, den Elben in seine Welt zurückzubefördern? Und was wird mit Haldir? Und der Hose? 


	12. Montagnacht, 22 23 Uhr

*ein etwas traurig angehauchtes Kapitel...aber scheiden tut weh...*  
Montagnacht, 22.23 Uhr  
  
Warum waren wir die einzigen Fahrgäste in der S-Bahn? Und warum war es so dunkel? Legolas zitterte, als wir aus der Bahn ausstiegen und wieder dort angekommen waren, wo alles angefangen hatte. Klar, es war Nacht und wer fuhr an einem Montag schon nachts durch die Stadt? Wenige, ganz ehrlich, da ja die meisten werktätig sind.  
  
Das also war mein Plan! Toll, ich hatte keine Ahnung, was ich tun sollte. Einerseits wollte ich ihn gar nicht mehr hergeben, aber ich wußte, daß die Ringgemeinschaft ohne ihn gar nicht glücklich werden konnte und die Mission gleichermaßen zum Scheitern verurteilt war.  
  
"Aber du darfst den anderen nichts erzählen!" flüsterte der Elb.  
"Auf meinen Gedächtnisschwund kann man sich verlassen." sagte ich stolz und wußte schon gar nicht mehr, warum ich das sagte. Da merkt man mal wieder, wie schädlich doch die Berliner Luft sein kann. "Du darfst dann aber auch nichts deinen Freunden verraten, sonst wollen alle hierher kommen. Ich glaube, dafür ist Berlin einfach noch nicht bereit."  
  
Auf der Nordseite des Ostbahnhofs befand sich ein kleiner Schuhladen, darauf gingen wir zu, Legolas vorneweg und dann ich, etwas skeptisch. Und plötzlich sah ich, was auch er sah. Es war eine kleine Öffnung in der Wand, ein blau-weißliches Etwas, es hatte ein wenig Ähnlichkeit mit einem Wurmloch. War das der Auslöser gewesen? War Legolas hier durch gekommen?  
  
Anscheinend hatte ich laut gedacht, denn Legolas nickte bedächtig. Sollte ich ihn nun einfach da hineinschubsen? Oder hineintreten? Ich hätte mir in diesem Moment gern selbst in den Hintern getreten, denn ich wußte nun gar nicht mehr, was ich tun sollte. Ich hatte das Ganze angefangen, also musste ich es auch wieder zuende bringen.  
  
Legolas stierte in dieses lustig-leuchtende Loch hinein, als ob es darin etwas umsonst gäbe. Ob dieses Gebilde irgendwelche Spuren hinterlassen würde? Ich meine ja, daß da mal der Eingang zur Markthalle war. Wenn das Loch verschwinden würde, was passierte dann mit dem Eingang?   
  
Egal! Legolas musste wieder nach Hause und die Welt retten. Also seine Welt. Meine war gerade zu Schutt und Asche zerfallen. Doch es musste sein! Legolas musste wieder zurück! Es gab wichtigere Sachen als eine Berliner Göre mit Herzschmerz.  
  
"Los tue es!" rief ich ihm zu, meiner Meinung nach ermunternd, aber er starrte mich bloß merkwürdig an." Und nachdem dich das Feuerwerk aus den Latschen gekippt hat, kommt Maxi und hilft dir wieder auf! Also falls es in die Hose geht und du dann noch hier bist..." fügte ich etwas hilflos hinzu. So ein gequirlter Mist. Was redete ich da?   
  
Legolas ging näher an das Portal ran und streckte vorsichtig die Hand aus. Er hatte anscheinend meine überaus unmissverständlich traurige Mine nicht wahrgenommen. Ich wollte doch so gern, dass er bleibt.   
  
Nun drehte er sich wieder zu mir um und lächelte. "Ich muss nun gehen..." sagte er und ich wollte am liebsten schreien.   
"Gibt's bei euch denn keine Post? Briefmarken und Zustellung auf dem Luftweg?" So könnte man sich ja wenigstens mal schreiben. "Oder wie ist es mit email? oder Telefon?" Ich war verzweifelt.  
  
Der Elb legte den Kopf schief und trat näher heran an mich. Sanft wischte er mir die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, vermischt mit Rotz und Spucke, die mir vor lauter Selbstverzweiflung mit hinausgerutscht waren.  
"Vielleicht sehen wir uns ja bald wieder..." meinte er.  
  
Ich hätte ihn am liebsten geknuddelt. So richtig fest, und dann nie wieder loslassen. Doch ich wußte, daß ich mir dann riesengroße Vorwürfe gemacht hätte, wenn Sauron in den Besitz des Ringes gekommen wäre und Mittelerde für immer zerstört würde.  
  
Ich wollte gar nicht Auf Wiedersehen sagen, aber es musste sein. Und bevor ich in Tränen ausbrach, sagte ich schnell: "Also, Haldir hat Lothlórien, du hast die Gemeinschaft und dann viel Spaß und ich hab den Film. Du kannst Haldir ja mal erzählen, daß hier ein heisser Feger sein allergrößter Fan ist."   
  
"Heisser Feger?"   
"ja, ich!! Ich bin ein heisser Feger..." Vielleicht auch nicht, aber in dem Moment war mir alles egal. Ich sprang auf den verdutzten Elben und knutschte ihn ungeniert ab. Aber nur kurz, denn es wurde immer später und später.  
  
Der Elb war ziemlich überrascht, aber auch sehr angetan, das merkte ich sofort.   
"Du musst gehen!"  
Er nickte und plötzlich ließ er die Hose runter. Auch den Leopardenslip...  
Ich musste schlucken vor lauter Rührung, als er sich nun bückte und mir die Hose samt Slip in die Hand drückte.  
  
Ein letzter Blick, und er sprang.  
"Nun isser weg...und ich ich hab ausserdem noch seine Hosen..." Aber ich würde nicht dran schnüffeln...bestimmt nicht!  
Das lustig-leuchtende Loch in der Wand am Eingang der Markthalle war verschwunden. Und Legolas mit ihm. Und ich war wieder allein.  
  
Langsam drehte ich mich um und lief zurück zur S-Bahn...  
ENDE  
aber es geht weiter :-D  
  
Watch out for Haldir Goes Halliwood! Eine Co-Op von mir und der lieben Luise! 


End file.
